Kurio ko uddah le jana
& (credited as Bollywood Rainbow) |game = |image = Original= |-|Remake= |year = 1994 |from = movie |tvfilm = |mode = Duet |dg = / |mc = 1A: Purple 1B: Violet 2A: Golden Orange 2B: Sienna Brown |pc = / |gc = / / (Remake) |lc = Light Blue (Remake) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 3 each |pictos = 63 |nowc = Kurio |audio = |dura= 2:53 |kcal= 19 }}"Kurio ko uddah le jana" by and (credited in-game as Bollywood Rainbow) is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 'Original' P1 is a woman, has hot pink hair in a very long braid, and wears a light purple sari, a light purple armlet on her left arm, an orange glove, and anklets. She is barefoot. 'Remake' In the remake, she remains the same except for a few changes, her braid is a regular pink instead of hot pink, and her saari is now indigo. P2 'Original' P2 is a man with a pink mustache, wears a purple hat with a yellow stripe, magenta sunglasses with yellow outlines, a red shirt, a purple belt, a pair of orange pants, and a purple glove. He is also barefoot. 'Remake' In the remake, he is now wearing a regular pink shirt, an indigo hat, magenta sunglasses, and a purple hat with a yellow stripe. His glove is now purple instead of pink. Kurio coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Kurio coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Kurio coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Kurio coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The dancers are standing in a palace, likely . At the horizon, many Indian buildings and flying birds can be seen. In the original version, the buildings are in a shade of blue and reflects the dancers and your score while in the remake the building are in a shade of pink and no longer reflects your score. Xbox 360 In Xbox 360 copies, some details are different and there are some semi-transparent blankets hanging on the walls. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: *P1: Raise your right hand towards P2. *P2: Lean back and point both your arms towards P1, as if you are being pushed back. Gold Move 2: Raise your arms to your sides, as if you are shrugging. Gold Move 3: Criss-cross your arms in and out upwards. P1 does this kneeling on the floor while P2 stands behind her. Kurio_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 Kurio_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Kurio_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Kurio_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Kurio_gm_3.png|Gold Move 3 Kurio_gm_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Kurio ko uddah le jana appears in the following mashup. * Worth It (Tease Me) (Remake) Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *South Asian Sounds * *All Songs K-R Trivia General * The full title of the song is "Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana (Didi Tera Devar Deewaana)". ** If it was not shortened, it would be the longest title in the whole series, beating Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain). * Many people assume the song is covered: however it appears to be only re-mastered audio. * The song is from the movie "Hum Aapke Hain Koun...!" which translates to "Who Are We To You...!". * The song has been shortened by over 6 minutes, making the most shortened song in the whole series. * Although the song title was in complete lowercase (besides the first K) in , it has been changed such that every first letter of each word is now capitalized in . ** However, the title was fully capitalized in for Xbox 360. Routine * At the beginning, P2 jumps over a fence and lands behind P1, however, he does not appear right away. * In the Xbox 360 version, the transition between the intro of the routine and the actual start of the song is much quicker. * In the menu icon of , the walls and the floor are greenish instead of light blue and there is a golden blanket on the roof. These do not appear in the actual routine. * P1's bindi is pink in the menu square, but in the gameplay, her bindi is gold. * In , some lyrics disappear faster than normal. * The background was more crooked in its Beta version. * In , the song is affected by a glitch: sometimes, after playing it, the game unlocks the avatar from Cercavo Amore.https://youtu.be/qH-_tif4iNY?t=206 * In the and menus, P1 appears with a pink glove, although she actually wears a yellow one. * There is an incorrect pictogram. Gallery Game Files Kurio_jd3_cover_generic.png|''Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana'' Kurio_jdnow_cover_generic.jpg|''Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana'' (Remake) kurio_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) kurio_cover_albumcoach_update.png| album coach (2020) Kurio_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background Kurio_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Kurio_map_bkg.png| map background Kurio_jdnow_cover.jpg| cover Kurio_Cover_1024.png| cover Kurio_p2_ava.png|P2's avatar on /''Unlimited Kurio_p2_golden_ava.png|P2's golden avatar Kurio_p2_diamond_ava.png|P2's diamond avatar Kurio_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Kurio background element 1.png|Background element 1 Kurio background element 2.png|Background element 2 Kurio background element 3.png|Background element 3 Kurio background element 4.png|Background element 4 Kurio background element 5.png|Background element 5 In-Game Screenshots Kurio_jd3_menu_wii.png|''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' on the menu (Wii/PS3) Kurio_jd3_coachmenu_wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii/PS3) Kurio_jd3_menu_xbox.png|''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' on the menu (Xbox 360) Kurio_jd3_coachmenu_Xbox.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Kurio_jdnow_menu_old.png|''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' on the menu (Outdated) Kurio_jdnow_coachmenu_old.png| coach selection screen (Outdated) Kurio_jdnow_score_old.png| scoring screen (Outdated) Kurio_jd2016_menu.png|''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' on the menu Kurio_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Kurio_jd2016_score.png| scoring screen Kurio_jd2017_menu.png|''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' on the menu Kurio_jd2017_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Kurio jd2018 menu.png|''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' on the menu Kurio jd2018 load.png| loading screen Kurio jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 3/Beta Elements#Kurio ko uddah le jana Kurio_beta_background.jpg|Beta background kurio beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 kurio beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 kurio beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 kurio beta pictos 4 5 6.png|Beta pictograms 4, 5 and 6 Videos Official Audio Didi Tera Devar Deewana - Hum Aapke Hain Koun...! (HD 720p Song) Kurio Ko Uddah Le Jana (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Kurio ko uddah le jana - Just Dance 3 Kurio ko uddah le jana - Just Dance 2016 Kurio ko uddah le jana - 舞力全开：活力派 Kurio ko uddah le jana - Just Dance 2017 Kurio ko uddah le jana - Just Dance 2018 Kurio ko uddah le jana - Just Dance 2019 Kurio ko uddah le jana - Just Dance Now Extractions Kurio ko uddah le jana - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Kurio ko uddah le jana - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Kurio ko uddah le jana Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Indian Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Downgrade